


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Lucas, Blindness, Disability, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Mark Lee (NCT) Wears Glasses, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, autistic Mark, patient mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Lucas is blind and Mark is his supportive friend.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**10:24 AM**

Mark sighs when he hears the crash from the other room. _Lucas is probably trying to get in the shower by himself again._ He thought to himself.It was something that the Chinese boy was always trying to do.

Mark knew that Lucas hated feeling like a burden to the people around him,Mark himself included,because of his disability.It was because of that feeling that Lucas always tried(and failed)to do things on his own.

And today was no exception.


End file.
